


Smile for the Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, i could be talking about adam, i never explicitly specify dean and sam though, mentions of various characters - Freeform, no one would know, poem, some sabriel if you squint, very vague destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a supernatural poem that i've been working on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Brothers

Smile for the brothers  
Smile for some pie  
Babes he was a Winchester  
You knew he'd die  
  
Smile for the reapers  
Smile at the blessed  
Saving people, hunting things,  
Well, you know the rest  
  
Smile at the demons  
Just right before you gank 'em  
With the ghosties and the ghoulies  
Better grab some salt then  
  
Smile at the angels  
The ones you fell in love with  
You never had much faith  
But they were never just a myth  
  
Smile for all those friends  
You lost along the way  
Gone but not forgotten  
Who helped you save the day  
  
Like Charlie, our heroine  
Like the trickster, Gabriel  
Like Kevin, in advanced placement  
The sadness is all too real.  
  
Now look back at the journey  
And the people on the way  
And I'm not saying it was easy, but  
It made you who you are today.


End file.
